The Borg
by R.E. Ericson
Summary: Hugh a abandoned borg drone has a steamy encounter with Welsey Crusher. ***Contains graphic depictions of gay and bisexual sex. Not suitable for ages 17 and under.


The Borg

-This fanfiction is the second iteration in my Star Trek Series. I do not own any part of the franchise nor its characters and environments. This story was a request (I do accept them) so please enjoy! ***Note: This fanfic contains graphic depictions of sex that are not suitable for those under the age of 17(I know this will be ignored but gotta put it out there:) )

Beverly Crusher was in her office in Sick Bay entering medical data on her recent patient when her son Wesley came in.

"Mom?"

Beverly was still entering the information into the computer not noticing her son.

Wesley suddenly remembered what he did with Commander Riker a few months ago. He couldn't get that experience out of his head. He kept seeing Riker's thick cock sliding into him. He could almost hear the sticky sounds of cum as Riker pounded into him. Wesley's cock twitched and slightly swelled in size at the memory.

"Mom?" Wesley looked at her.

Beverly turned her head towards her son.

"Yes dear?"

Wesley couldn't get the words out.

"Is there something wrong?" His mother asked.

Wesley shook his head.

"Nevermind" He turned and walked out into Sick Bay.

Beverly was confused she then turned back to her computer and continued her work.

As Wesley turned towards the entrance into Sick Bay he saw what appeared to be a young fifteen year old male Borg. He slowly walked over to it. Many wires and tubes came out of its skin. Its pale complexion was both startling and intriguing to Wesley. It's eyes were closed.

"Must be regenerating" he said to himself.

Wesley then looked down to its crotch. He then slowly placed the palm of his right hand over the area. He wondered if it had any genitals. He tugged at the hard plastic like material a slight clicking sound occurred. The piece came off in Wesley's hand. Bending down he peered at the Borg's genitals. Its penis slowly came out into the open , it's testicals moved ever so slightly. The head of the penis was red in color while the rest of its shaft matched the rest of the Borg's pale complexion. A slimy clear fluid dripped from its cock.

Suddenly the Borg awoke. Wesley gasped in shock and stood still. It looked down at him inquisitively.

"What are you doing?" The Borg asked.

Wesley couldn't think correctly.

"I...I ugh"

"I'm Hugh...what's your designation?"

"Wesley...Wesley Crusher"

Hugh looked down at his genitals.

"What are you doing?" Hugh looked up at Wesley.

"Well I...I was making sure that everything was alright." Wesley stammered.

Hugh cocked his head to his right.

"Really...is that normal?"

Wesley looked down at Hugh's penis. Looked back up at him then knelt down onto his knees.

"No...this is"

Wesley took Hugh's penis and began to suck. Hugh gasped as Wesley's warm mouth slid back and forth over Hugh's flesh. Hugh's testicals retracted suddenly into a tight sac as Wesley continued to suck his penis.

The slimy fluid slid down the sides of Wesley's mouth as he continued to slide back and forth on the Borg's penis. Hugh threw his head back moaning and grunting. Wesley slid his right hand into his pants and grasped his throbbing cock shifting his hand up and down. Hugh began to come close. He suddenly grabbed Wesley's hair disheveling it. Wesley took the cock deeper into his mouth. A spark of electricity came above him as Hugh gasped and moaned as his orgasm began. Wesley felt the Borg's cock twitch then spurt hot globs of cum towards the back of his throat. The Borg jerked his hips forward as he continued to spurt his cum. Hugh's penis popped out of Wesley's mouth dribbling semen.

"Ugh,ahh,ahhh" Hugh exclaimed.

Wesley swallowed Hugh's semen and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He then stood smiling then kissed Hugh.

Two Days Later

When Wesley entered sickbay no one was inside. When he went to his mother's office he saw Hugh inside with her. Wesley moved closer towards her office. Peering through the window he saw Beverly naked up against the back wall of her office. Peering through the glass he saw Hugh's cock erect grazing the entrance of her vagina. Wesley looked with shock and awe. Hugh tenderly grasped Beverly's small but perky breast with his right hand. The head of his penis slightly entered into Beverly she gasped in pleasure. His penis moved ever so slightly making the her flesh move around his manhood.

"Oh Hugh..." She whispered.

"Does it feel good?" Hugh asked.

"Yes Hugh...it does"

Wesley watched as Hugh slid his wet manhood into her. Her vagina opened and swelled to accommodate his length. He then brung her close to him into a tight embrace as he began to thrust. Wesley lowered his hand and grasped his crotch. Hugh thrusted with ease softly grunting as Beverly yelped repeatedly in pleasure. Fluid began to fall to the floor as Beverly came.

"Oh Hugh...I...I'm coming Hugh!"

Hugh thrusted faster as clear fluid gushed out coating his manhood as he thrusted. Suddenly Hugh turned and saw Wesley looking through the window. Carrying Beverly he walked over to the glass and placed her against it. Wesley backed away for a moment shock coming across his face. Hugh balled his left hand into a fist placing it forward onto the glass. Two tubular structures came out of his wrist punctured the glass and then quickly punctured Wesley's throat.

Wesley couldn't control himself. He began to undress his lean muscles flexing as he did so. Coming into the office his cock swelled at the sight. Hugh turned Beverly around Wesley through no control of his own body grazed her buttocks. The round head of his cock turned red as he slid himself in his ball sack tightened.

"Ughhhh" he yelled in pleasure.

The warmth surrounded his cock. He could feel the hot throbbing of both Hugh and Beverly.

"Aieee Wes!" Beverly yelled in pleasure.

Both boys began to thrust eagerly. There wet veiny cocks slid in and out as Beverly yelped in pleasure. Hugh suddenly thrusted faster as did Wesley.

"I'm cumming!" Wesley declared.

His cock popped out as he began to rub it vigorously. Hugh began to cum and so did Beverly. Semen and fluid dripped out. Both screamed in pleasure. Suddenly Wesley came huge globs of semen sprayed onto Beverly's back as he jerked his cock uncontrollably. His buttocks clenched.

"Ahhh, fuc-, augggh"

"Did you like it?" Hugh asked

Wesley just nodded.

-THE END-


End file.
